


Reflections Of The Sky

by Eirenei



Category: Eyeshield 21, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - verse, after the World Cup. Sena is pondering the twists and turns in his life- of being a Mafia boss and succesful football payer along with having six Guardians/lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections Of The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Katekyo Hitman Reborn – their respective owners do. I only borrowed the characters to make this story. /rolls eyes/… Happy now?
> 
> Warnings: Shonen-ai: Sena/Guardians (mentioned in passing), and Tsuna/Guardians (also mentioned in passing). If it squicks you, you don't need to read… and if you want to read anyway, do it on your own free will. Also, it's an AU – meaning, the story is happening after the World Youth Cup. Possibility of OOC's of characters. Onward on the reading!
> 
> Glossary:  
> Numero uno – number one  
> Famiglia – family  
> Juuichidaime – Eleventh (Juudaime – Tenth)  
> Decimo – Tenth  
> Mafioso – a member of mafia, plural is Mafiosi  
> Omiai – a formal meeting of two unattached individuals with a possibility to enter a marriage at a later date. It's a custom in Japan for adult singles to go to Omiai when searching for a possible spouse; it's arranged by the person's family or guardian.

 

* * *

Sena sighed. He never even imagined that his life would be turned, upside down, in just one day.

But it did – and now, he was proud boss of six Guardians, as well as a head of _numero uno_ mafia Famiglia in the world – Vongola.

Sometimes, it just plain sucked to have famous - or better, _infamous_ forefathers….

And it sucked even more, because they – meaning him and Guardians - were recruited right off the bat, practically in their own football jerseys, just fresh out of the game!

Well… He sighed. It was a troublesome development, but nothing he couldn't deal with… hopefully. However, his Guardians…. He never knew that Marco and Akaba dealt with the… shadows. Others were, more or less, in for a ride of their lives.

Agon didn't mind too much…. Give him chicks and a chance to cause chaos and bloodshed, and he would be fucking happy.

Yamato and Shin did so to protect Sena, with Kakei being reluctantly dragged along in the fray.

It was supposed to be a light, friendly game, just like in those good old times…

Sadly, it turned to be anything but.

At the end of the game, they were… ambushed by…. _Them_ , and they had to fight for their lives. Literally.

First, it was Sena, and then… his Guardians joined the fray. They had won… barely. If not for Hiruma and those… rings, they would be screwed to hell and back.

And then – then they were practically abducted and … introduced to the Mafia.

… Hello, chaos.

They couldn't believe that Sena's grandfather, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was the feared leader, Vongola _Decimo_. The man was just too gentle looking for the job. However, they could see the similarities with the young Eyeshield. The same eyes, same color of hair… well, _almost_ , and the same gentleness and fiery will…

As for Guardians…

Let's just say that Mukuro Rikudo and Agon _really_ hit it off… and leave it at that.

Yamato talked with Yamamoto, sports fanatics in earnest, along with the duo being the most cheerful of their respective groups.

Hibari… finally found a carnivore of his caliber. Though Shin really didn't understand what carnivores had with either football or mafia. Either way, the… training… was interesting affair.

Kakei _detested_ Ryohei and his EXTREME – ness. It just reminded him of a particular MAX – obsessed monkey far too much for his sanity and comfort. Ryohei's challenges really didn't help the matter.

Akaba and Lambo were disaster waiting to happen, with Lambo being an exaggerated version of Koutarou with guns instead of hairbrush. Not healthy, at any rate.

Gokudera and Marco clicked… somewhat. Once when they finally got out of their protective mode for their bosses, that is.

Tsuna and Sena got along like house on fire. Both of them were kindred souls, deemed no-good ones by their peers, which were destined for greatness.

As for Reborn and Hiruma…? Better not ask… but they were gathering dirt on their … ahem, _protégés,_ and exchanging tips on weapons.

Much to Sena's mother's dismay, the Vongola _Famiglia_ stayed at their house. Not that it was difficult, but … seven men together in one room plus strange noises, sounding suspiciously like moans – well, anyone would be freaked out.

The Juuichidaime had walked a long, hard road to where he was now. It was littered with blood, tears, sweat and regrets, along with death, as well as covered with love, devotion, passion and happiness.

He didn't want to become Mafia leader. He had, anyway.

He didn't want to endanger his friends/rivals, what with them becoming his Guardians.

But they had, out of their own will, although they had done so for various reasons.

Being in a Mafia meant to dirty their hands with blood and their minds with death. Not what Sena would wish for them.

He wanted – he wanted…

But of course, if wishes were horses, beggars would ride. He was Sky, and they – they were his Guardians. It was as simple as that.

It was… funny and simple, tragic and complicated, all in one neat package.

There were times he had almost lost one or another Guardian to the enemies or to death, but they were still here, still going strong…

It was ironic, that the strongest _famiglia_ was all but invisible, and yet, the Vongola was like ghost in the shell, the public knew they existed, but didn't have any proof to say so. It was ironic; that some of the best players, and upstanding citizens and sportsmen were in fact some of the most ruthless _Mafiosi_ the world has ever known.

They were so well – known that it was considered absurd to just think they could be criminals…

And yet…

It was strange to think, that his Guardians, with exception of Agon, hadn't dated anyone.

At first, he had chalked it up to their dangerous lifestyle, but seeing Agon's… _escapades,_ the theory was thrown into mental dustbin in a hurry.

All the while he conveniently forgot his own lack of involvement in relationships.

They were always around him, always with him, be it for protection, training or just companionship.

He truly was dense… Sena sweatdropped at his memories. But – well – his Guardians had successfully managed to get rid of that trait… in a spectacular fashion, too. This time, Sena blushed to the tips of his ears.

Let's just say that he got to know his… Guardians on a _very_ intimate level, indeed.

To anyone else, the would appear just a bunch of men on a vacation, for some guy-time of R&R.

A bunch of gorgeous and famous men, that is. Luckily, fame got its' perks in shape of privacy, when they rented a Condo for seven of them, the staff haven't said a peep about the… unconventional agreement.

They were already used to their quirks, anyway, what with them coming to Hawaii at least once a year. And the tip was good too.

This year, it would be their tenth anniversary of being together, through thick and thin. The tenth anniversary since that… famous night of convincing one incredibly dense Juuichidaime that his Guardians definitely wanted something more than friendship with him. Sena didn't have the smallest chance to protest… besides, he was as smitten with them as they were with him.

Surprisingly, the first to snap was the Cloud guardian himself, one Shin Seijuro. And the dam was broken.

From that night onward, he was theirs, and theirs alone,. Suzuna had to accept this fact, much to her chagrin, but she wasn't sad for long… just until she got a videocassette of their… ahem, lovemaking on it, courtesy of Reborn. Since then, they were extra careful to search their rooms for any unwanted "bugs" in them.

Sometimes, they were successful… and sometimes, they were not.

Now, he was there, 27 years old, with a wildly successful football career and being a _Mafioso_ boss everyone feared and respected, and with a six lovers/partners and a son.

Kenshin was their treasure. Even Agon couldn't resist the little charmer, and that said much for the gruff, dread – haired guy with a penchant for violence. Kenshin had his father's hair and slender build, but his eyes were mother's deep jade. Midori Yukina was the surrogate mother in a sense – Sena had rescued her from some rapists, and she wanted to thank him somehow. With some meddling with help from Suzuna, Yukina acquired Sena's seed, and secretly did an artificial insemination.

It should have been a present for Sena, but she fell under the gunshots of some overzealous bank robbers, when she was eight and a half month along. The child survived – and much to Guardians' vehement protests, Sena decided to rear the little tyke up himself. It had been a good thing he was stubborn on that issue, because when the paternity test was done, there was an uncomfortable surprise of Sena being the child's father.

His Guardians were furious, thinking he had cheated on them. Sena's pleas didn't dissuade them, and only when he had been assassinated and hospitalized with life – threatening injuries, did they wise up and listened to tearful and guilty – looking Suzuna.

Tsuna was understandably furious with their behavior. It was the first – and the last time they had seen the 'old man' so angry. Even if he wasn't Vongola boss anymore, Tsuna still showed them why the name of Juudaime was so feared across the world of Mafioso underground.

This was by far the scariest thing they had ever seen… and they truly didn't wish to see it again. Not in their lifetimes, anyway.

It came even so far that Tsuna threatened to revoke their statuses as Sena's Guardians. The verbal dressing down hurt more than the trashing they had received prior to it.

The reconciliation was slow and painful. They had broken Sena's trust, and now, they had to piece it together and glue it shut. It didn't help that they were on tight schedule, what with their football matches and Mafioso activities.

But they overcame it. And Kenshin slowly became as much their child as he was Sena's.

Since then, the Guardians were Sena's partners in true meaning of the word.

Learning from their mistakes was of a vital importance for someone with their choice of lifestyle, when each day could be their last one. It had been a harsh lesson, but a necessary one.

They had to move on, regardless of the amount of physical or emotional pain they had acquired on the way.

Like Agon… The Mist Guardian had lost his wife and brother in one brutal swoop. It seemed that someone wanted to teach Agon a bitter lesson about losing his nearest and dearest – and they succeeded. Agon was almost half – crazed with pain of their loss. As soon as he had recuperated from the harshest damage, he broke out of the dungeon they were holding him in, and the rest was written in history of mafia as the Bloody Mist Massacre. Agon was merciless – he hunted the perpetrators and exacted the retribution the harshest, and the most painful way he knew how. However, the main instigators managed to flee, much to Agon's ire.

When Guardians finally managed to find him, Agon was catatonic, numb and emotionless, kneeling among the dead bodies, drenched with sickly - sweet, metallic – scented red liquid of blood. For some time, the Guardians were quite wary f the remaining Kongo twin; and with a good reason, too. However, Sena had been kind- - or dumb enough - it was still debatable – to volunteer to take care of the broken man, much to his five lovers' chagrin.

Those were some of the darkest and hardest times Sena had gotten through. However in the end, all his efforts were rewarded – Agon finally found his solace.

It came as surprise that he became Sena's lover, and there were quite some tiffs between hi and the rest of Sena's Guardians. But despite his… _infamy_ of being a hopeless womanizer, he was surprisingly loyal to Sena.

Of course, he wasn't gentle. He was still Agon, the bloodthirsty maniac who reveled in violence and danger.

His gentle side… was reserved only for Sena, and sometimes, Kenshin.

Sena smiled at the memories. And to think he had feared the Mist Guardian when he had first seen him…

Oh, and let's not forget the mishaps with Ten Year Bazooka. All of them were, at some point, in past or future.

And so, Shin wrote the letter to his younger self about training, Yamato… ahem, pranked Mr. Don, Kakei rescued Mizumachi from bullies, Akaba met with Koutarou, Marco _somehow_ managed to get Maria chase after him… and Sena… met the younger Agon, redirecting him into playing football.

Agon just…. Expelled the Deimon trio from the Shinryuuji with the use of some… _creative_ persuasion.

And the future… Aside form Tsuna and his group, Sena and his Guardians wee the only ones that could say they had travelled in time into the future and made the difference.

What they saw, horrified them. Somehow, they managed to stop the third world war, and stay relatively anonymous in the process. It was still funny, that the world erected the statues in their memory. Mukuro and Agon laughed to tears at the irony, _Mafiosi_ being hailed as heroes.

There were some embarrassing moments, like when Agon and Sena were kissing – and suddenly, Sena was kissing younger Agon. Uh – oh…. Trauma all around, anyone?

Suffice to say, when Agon returned from his unintended trip from the past, Lambo rued the day he played that particular prank on the irate Mist Guardian.

Or when they were flung into the time when Tsuna was fighting to become the boss…

It was one of those freak accidents.

Suffice to say, they successfully intimidated their predecessors… or, in Agon's case, just plain freaked them out.

So many memories… Sena could truly say he had lived his life without regrets, fully and completely embracing good and bad, and making out of the each the best he could.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled the sweet scent of hibiscus and saltwater with beach mixing in.

"Sena?" Yamato called him gently; his amber eyes warm at the sight of his most precious person. His hair was longer, in a small ponytail. He was clothed in Bermuda shorts with a colorful unbuttoned Hawaiian button – down shirt, opened wide to show the glimpses of smooth skin with barely visible car across his abdomen.

Sena was clothed in a light bathrobe made from silk, green and blue mixing in the light of setting sun… it was a gift from Kakei for their third anniversary of getting together,.

Quietly, he approached the young man, embracing the slender body. Sena was still smaller than them, something that irked th Juuichidaime, but his Guardians were just fine with it. Sena was just so cuddle able like that.

"Mm. "Sena sighed, contently as he burrowed deeper into the offered warmth. "Reminiscing again?" Yamato chuckled softly, as the youth nodded. He inhaled the sweet scent of Sena's hair, smiling a small smile. He was truly lucky, to be by Sena's side. Of course, the price was high – his innocence and his dreams…. He pondered what would his parents say of he had told them of his… second occupation. Would they be proud? Or disgusted?

Yamato held no illusions about his "work". It was dirty and hard on conscience, dangerous… and yet, he wouldn't have had it any other way…. As long as he would have his Sky, his Sena.

He still remembered his _Omiai._ He had fought his parents tooth and nail, but traditionalist folk as they were, they got their way, and arranger _Omiai_ for him. Nevertheless to say, Yamato was _pissed_. Before, they didn't fucking care and now they _did_? Strange way to show it.

The girl they had chosen for him was… pretty, but something wasn't right. She was too proper too clingy, and too agreeable.

She was so unlike Sena it made him sick.

Sena- that shy boy who gave him hope, who made playing football fun experience – even when Teikoku lost, Yamato couldn't muster up in himself to sulk. Not when he had so much fun, and when he looked forward to playing alongside the slender boy in the future. In a very short amount of time, Sena became his best friend, and unknowingly, he also stole Yamato's heart.

Becoming the new Sun guardian to protect Sena… It was worth it. His only pet peeve was he had to share him with five others, but even that faded out when he looked into those caramel – colored orbs.

They stared at the sunset, enchanted by the rich colors, as the sun was fading into the sea.

"Shall we go in?" Yamato asked gently. When no answer was forthcoming, he looked at Sena. The brunette was asleep… With a slight chuckle, he carried his sweet burden back into the condo, back to their strange little family.

**_/END/OWARI/_ **

 


End file.
